


Not But a Moment's Hesitation

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season 2, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal communication isn't their thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: “Not sure talkin’ is really what I should ’a said I wanted t’ do,” he replied, prowling across the floor towards her, each step measured, giving her time to sidestep him if she wanted to. He closed in against her, eyes flicking down to her cleavage before travelling back up to her face, looking for any hesitation in her gaze. He found nothing but amusement and affection there, her dark eyes filled with dilated pupils as she lifted her hands to his shoulders, shoving his jacket off and onto the floor in reply. His heart started hammering in his chest at her response, hands trembling slightly.





	Not But a Moment's Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. It popped into my head and I couldn't shake this idea. Whoops. Sorry that everyone is OOC. Lalala, days off are for writing smut and ignoring what I should be doing. 
> 
> Set somewhere in season 2 pre-Skye becoming an Inhuman.

The party was loud, music echoing around the building and mixing with the talking and laughter of the people crammed into the room. He had been watching her for a while before he gathered his wits enough to cross the floor, offering her a glass of punch as he struck up a conversation, fearing that he would be compromising the operation by trying to speak with her but he couldn’t resist, the magnetic pull he had always felt towards her reeling him in against his better judgement.

They’d barely been speaking lately, her too trigger shy around him and he still too angry from everything that happened. Despite that, she seemed eager to talk with him, easily adapting to the conversation patterns and allowing him to take the lead when discussing circuitry of a new motherboard interspersed with the occasional comment about the geopolitical climate of the Western hemisphere as she led him over to a corner where the noise was not quite as loud.

They spoke for a while, his affection for her growing again, a torrent that he had been pushing down since she returned from Hydra taking the forefront in his mind as she leaned against the wall, her breasts pushed out as she talked about her latest project, one he had missed due to his seclusion in the garage, his own personalised exile to try and curb the hurt and desire he felt for her. For his part, he enjoyed being able to talk about something real - something that mattered instead of the usual, polite, and extremely boring conversation most people engaged in with him or the shop talk that Mack tried to pull from him in his gloomier moments. Something that spoke of their shared history, something that was designed to capture his interest and to engage his mind, pushing him to come up with a solution for the few snags she had come across. The night wore on that way, Bobbi and Hunter occupied on the other side of the room, working through the crowd of people as they were supposed to, not needing the backup that the two scientists were meant to provide as they snagged the 0-8-4 from the display case with more ease than should have been necessary.

“Is there somewhere I can... speak t’ you more privately?” he asked, placing a warm palm on her bare arm, the soft skin caressed by his thumb as he absently traced a circle against her elbow. She looked up at him from beneath long, dark lashes, cocking her head to the side before she nodded, crooking her finger and tossing a look over her shoulder before giving him a wink and beckoning him to follow her without a word. He wondered how much of her response was programmed; how much was simply an act for the character she was playing at this gala.

Was she meant to be flirting with him? Was she meant to be leaning towards him in a way throughout their conversation like he had always dreamed that she would? Was she truly raking her eyes over his suit clad figure appreciatively as Hunter suggested when he had left for the bar over an hour before?

His curiosity piqued and his restraint wavering, thin ice cracking beneath his feet with each step his took after her as they left the crowded hall. He went willingly, heart suddenly in his throat. He had never been the type to really try and pick anyone up like this, but he couldn’t help it, suddenly needing to know if she could ever feel even a tenth of the passion that he felt for her; desire constantly bubbling just beneath the surface. Their relationship as friends was already in shambles, their conversations back at HQ terse at best and full of vitriol at their worst – how much more could he really lose? 

He followed her down the stairs, eyes drawn to the way the hem of her skirt danced around the heels of her shoes as they moved through the corridor, the dark fabric brushing against the nude leather. He dragged his gaze upward, wishing that the skirt was tighter so that he could see her ass, but pleased with how the bodice clung to her torso, showing off the hourglass shape of her waist. She barely ever wore clothes that clung to her form in the lab. Even when they had been at the Academy, it had been fleeting glances of her figure as she swept herself off on random dates with men she never really saw more than a dozen times at best. 

“Now, what is it you wanted to speak with me about that we couldn't discuss upstairs?” She queried, walking across the office, not noticing how he closed the door, flipping the lock as he leaned against it, observing her in the moonlight that filtered in through the windows in combination with the artificial lights that lined the boardwalk above them. Her voice as she posed the question was serious but breathy, a quality he wasn’t sure he had really heard from her before.

As strained as their relationship had become, he hoped he hadn’t been wrong - that he hadn’t been misinterpreting the way she had blushed and looked away from him a few times. That her playful slap on his arm hadn’t just been that - playful but with no deeper meaning. That her smiles and laugher and the way she leaned towards him when he said something she liked hadn’t simply been her way of interacting with another person; a way of interacting with him that was so different than their banter in the lab or awkward silences since the med pod. He took a deep breath before replying, steeling himself for potential rejection and the crumbling of the last vestiges of hope he still held in his heart that maybe she could love him the way he loved her.

“Not sure talkin’ is really what I should ’a said I wanted t’ do,” he replied, prowling across the floor towards her, each step measured, giving her time to sidestep him if she wanted to. He closed in against her, eyes flicking down to her cleavage before travelling back up to her face, looking for any hesitation in her gaze. He found nothing but amusement and affection there, her dark eyes filled with dilated pupils as she lifted her hands to his shoulders, shoving his jacket off and onto the floor in reply. His heart started hammering in his chest at her response, hands trembling slightly. 

“I'm sure we can come to some… arrangement,” she teased, dragging her fingers up his neck until they could tangle in the hair at his nape. He crowded her back towards the windows then, chuckling deeply as he felt the back of her legs bump into the sill. Part of him wondered if he was dreaming. Perhaps he had never actually escaped the ocean and his mind was providing him with the most realistic fantasy it could as his synapses stopped firing. But he could feel her breath against his chin, the heels of her shoes bringing her to nearly his height but still leaving an inch or so between them. As he took in the way the moonlight shone into her curls and reflected in her eyes he felt his heart seize, every emotion he had suppressed for nearly a decade when it came to the woman in front of him rushing into his mind and clouding his senses. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, cupping her cheek before he ducked down, pressing his lips to hers for the first time. He felt her body melt into his almost instantly, her tongue twining with his as they kissed. It heated up quickly, soft kisses becoming impassioned until they had to break away from one another to gasp for air. He grinned devilishly at her, nipping at her lips before dragging his mouth down to her jaw, gently biting the skin there before attaching himself to her neck, kissing and sucking at the skin. Her head dropped back at the sensation, her body alighting with desire even while her mind rushed through all the things that could go wrong, despite how the cognitive part of her brain was quickly becoming overshadowed with the need for the man against her.

She had left to protect him, to help him heal. She had left to sort through her own emotions, her heart thrown into turmoil having watched him nearly die in the ocean and then having had to sit at his bedside for nearly a fortnight as he struggled to live before watching him suffer through brain damage. When she had come back he had been so angry, pushing her away, feelings of betrayal still lurking beneath his skin. And she had felt angry too. Angry at herself for leaving. For not making it clear to him how much she cared for him. How much she wanted to say the words _I love you_ to him the second she saw him again. To rush into his arms and beg his forgiveness every time they were in the same room until he would consent and pepper her with kisses. He hadn’t said the words so decisively, nor had she, and she knew they needed to talk. To sort out what they were to one another. What they could be. It was important and needed to happen but the feeling of his lips on hers, his hands shaking where they grabbed at her waist...

“We shouldn't be doing this,” she gasped, voice rough with the effort of trying to keep the whimper that wanted to escape in her throat. His tongue laved over her neck again, a hint of teeth scraping against her rushing heartbeat as he pulled back to look at her, confusion on his face. Beneath the bewilderment was blatant hurt, his features quickly trying to mask the pain that was suffusing his every atom at the assumption that she didn’t want him. That she was rejecting him. She had never needed to stop something so quickly than she did to remove that expression from his face.

“D’ you want t’ stop?” He queried, fingers trembling slightly as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear, regarding her with trepidation. He felt her fingers tighten their grip on his neck, her nails pressing into the tender flesh at the base of his hairline, trying to tangle in the shortly cropped curls there.

“No,” she rushed, ducking forward until she could place a sloppy kiss against his lips, heart pounding at the thought that he may walk away. Even as the words had left her mouth she had regretted them, realising that she had never wanted anything than to remain where she was, their bodies clinging to one another. “It was more a comment than a statement of intent,” she explained, the words rushed and full of the desire to keep him there. He chuckled against her, the tension he had been holding as he worried about her acceptance crumbling away, nipping her bottom lip as his hands went to her waist, tugging her tight to him as he pressed his hips against hers, calming the fear in her mind with the physical contact.

“Biochemists, always so precise,” he teased, fingers tangling in the fabric of her dress as he placed his lips on her neck again, trailing kisses up until he could latch onto the skin just behind her ear, sucking it into his mouth before biting it softly, drawing a loud moan from her as her hand slapped down on one of the filing cabinets, the metal letting out a loud clang in the quiet of the office.

“Fuck, Fitz,” she swore, one hand remaining on his neck, holding him to her, while the other moved from the cabinet and went to his ass, squeezing tightly and marvelling at the feel of the taut muscle beneath her fingers. The expensive fabric of his trousers did little to dull the sensation of her grip, his teeth sinking further into the delicate skin on her neck.

“Like that?” He asked, not used to her using such vulgarity so freely, his mind struggling to comprehend how to process her voice saying his name in such a way. She could feel the grin against her flesh, his hand tracing up and down her side, moving ever closer to her breasts until he wrapped his fingers around the left one, massaging it through the fabric of her dress and her bra. She responded with hitching one leg up off the ground, wrapping it around his hip and grinding them together, the ten years of their lives together finally shattering into a desperate need that swept over her like fire. The fabric of her dress dulled the sensation, the silk and lace of her skirt making it hard for her to feel him completely, but not enough that she couldn't revel in the way that his erection was straining towards her.

“Mmhmm,” she replied, tracing patterns over his shoulders until she could push him back slightly, grinning up at him, her chest heaving as she tried to calm her pulse. Glancing down she could see the bulge in his trousers, his erection pushing the fabric out until she knew there was no way they could return to the party without him getting off, even if they ended their tryst right now. Keeping him close she brought a hand to the stretched fabric, running a finger up the hard line of his cock and giggling at the way he inadvertently pushed forward, seeking out more friction, a groan rumbling from his chest as a blush stained his cheeks pink in the moonlight.

She leaned forward, worrying her teeth against his neck, just to the left of his Adam’s apple, sucking a bruise into the skin there. Cupping him through his trousers she could feel the heat of his cock; the way he twitched in her palm. She wondered if he was leaking yet, if he was as turned on as she was, her clit pulsing beneath her dress with her desire. Without warning he grabbed her wrist, slamming it back against the glass of the window behind her, dislodging her mouth from his jugular, shoving her until her ass rested on the edge of the windowsill. She blinked owlishly at him, shocked at the blatant display of physical power and dominance, her head swimming with possibilities at his actions.

“If you want t’ stop, you need t’ tell me now, because I don't know how much longer I can hold back from fucking you,” he growled, accent thicker than she had ever heard it, the passion in his voice shaking something loose in her as she pressed forward, catching him in a rough, messy kiss, the back of her hand the only part of her that wasn't burning with arousal as it stayed against the glass. His need to ensure her consent melted something inside her, her heart near to bursting at the concern his voice held for her safety and pleasure in the moment.

“Don't hold back,” she said between kisses, gasping when he released her wrist only to grab at the shoulder of her dress, yanking it down and exposing one of her breasts, the lace of her bra a stark contrast to her skin tone. His lips attacked her nipple a heartbeat later, latching on and suckling at the hardened nub through the lace, teeth scraping against the sensitive flesh. He could feel it swell, tightening on his tongue as he couldn't help but grind against her hip, desperate for some friction on his cock. For her part it took a moment to draw her attention away from the pleasure his sucking was causing, flashes of sensation travelling from her nipple directly to her cunt, the apex between her thighs throbbing and wet.

Her hands went to his shoulders, fingers deftly sliding under the straps of his suspenders, using them to hold him to her for a moment before she bypassed removing them and went to the buttons on his shirt. She flicked them open, one by one, as he continued to drown her breasts in attention, still latched onto the left while he used a hand to grope at the right, pinching the nipple that was still ensconced in her dress. Once the buttons had been liberated she ran her hands from his stomach up his chest, fingers curling over his shoulders for a moment before dragging her nails over the muscles in his stomach as she moved her hands back down. When she reached the hem of his trousers she yanked the tails of his shirt out before moving on to unlatching the button and zipper until she could slide her hand into his pants, fingers curling around his cock and stroking it. He broke his hold on her breast, the stubble on his face scraping against her through the lace of her bra as he rested his cheek against her, panting as she used a thumb to gather the precum leaking steadily from his erection, dragging it downward to allow her to stroke him more easily.

“Fuck tha's good,” he breathed, hips hitching slightly as he tried to thrust into her hand. She giggled, loosening her grip, wanting to make sure it wasn't too much for him. She didn’t know how much experience he had, his trysts at the Academy and SciOps having always been extremely short lived. Regardless of his background he showed no hesitancy with her. He grumbled at the change in pressure but didn't stop fucking into her fingers, managing to get enough sense into himself after a few moments and to start pulling up her skirt.

“Are you going to take me right here? Hope that no one looks down to see us through the windows? The trees block out most things, but they might see. Might see how much I want you,” she whispered, emboldened by his desire for her as she spoke the words, ignoring her own hesitancy with such dirty talk in favour of having him shiver against her. She let out a slight yelp, nipping at his ear as he grabbed her hips, picking her up and spinning her towards the desk, slamming her down onto the surface with as much care as he could manage, smirking at how she had instantly abandoned her grip on his dick to grab onto his shoulders at the movement. Her eyes were wide, pupils completely blown from the action and arousal.

“No, I'm going t’ fuck you right here,” he answered, yanking at her skirt with more haste until it was settled about her waist. He groaned, one hand fitting onto her hip, thumb stroking over the delicate skin stretched across her hip bone that he found there as he looked down. The other went to her thigh, pushing it up slightly until he could slip a finger into her dripping pussy, rubbing at her as he drew it out before shoving it back in, marvelling at how her thighs shone with her wetness.

“What are you going t’ do, you naughty girl? No knickers. What’s going t’ happen when I pump you full of cum and then you have t’ go back t’ the party with it sliding down your thighs? Do you think anyone will notice, hm? Will know tha’ I've filled you so much that your cunt can't hold it all? Tha’ beneath the tame proper dress, and your multiple PhDs and your publications tha’ you're _dripping_ from sex?” His voice dropped half an octave as he hissed the words into her neck, his fingers already coated in her juices as he found her clit with his thumb, grinding little circles into the bundle of nerves until she was gasping. Her head spun at his words, heat suffusing her entire body. She had never imagined that he would be able to talk like that to her, even before the apraxia.

“I don't…. don't care if they know or what they'll think. I want it. I want your cock in me. Want to feel you cum deep inside me,” she rushed, arching her back up and off the desk when one of his long, talented fingers grazed against her g-spot. He smiled when he realised what he had found, fluttering his finger against it even harder, watching how she started to shake. “Oh… oh God,” she panted, feeling her body seize up as an orgasm rushed through her, her inner walls clenching tightly around his fingers, pulsing as each jolt went through her, the release sudden and unexpected.

“God you're _tight_ ,” he grunted, barely giving her a moment before pulling his fingers out. “Can't wait t’ feel you on my cock.” He gripped himself, hand fitting in the gap of his opened trousers as he tugged on his erection, freeing his balls from the confines until they rested on the dark fabric. She blinked owlishly up at him from beneath her lashes, dark eyes meeting light in the dimness of the room, her chest heaving still as she fought to catch her breath. She reached up, grabbing a suspender and yanking him down until their faces were level, placing a biting kiss at the edge of his mouth.

“Do it. Fuck me. Fill me with your cock. Look at how wet I am for you. I'm dripping already,” she said, breath hot against his ear as she used her other hand to wrap around his, guiding his erection between her thighs, dragging the head through the heat of her swollen cunt without letting him press inside. His hips bucked forward, body desperate to be sheathed within her, the words spilling from her mouth making his blood pound.

“I… I don't know how long I'll be able t’ last,” he said, voice quiet and serious in the room, the sounds of the party drifting down the stairs and hallway until they permitted the office. The reaction he anticipated from her was not what he got, a groan rattling through her as she released him, going to rub at her clit in frantic circles.

“Do you have any idea how arousing that is? That you're so desperate for this? You could make me cum again from just telling me how close you are as I let you sink inside me.” The words were rushed and filled with lust, the blatant want in her voice making him blush.

“Yeah?” He questioned, teasing her entrance, his balls tight. “You like knowing tha’ I want t’ be inside you? Tha’ all I want t’ do is plunge my cock into your cunt and fuck you until I don't remember my own name? Tha I feel like once I'm all the way in I won't be able t’ hold on for more than a few thrusts, my balls already bursting to fill you up?” He pushed just the head inside her as the words spilled from his lips, moaning at the way her body started clinging to him instantly, her walls fluttering around him and her juices dripping over his shaft.

“Mm, fuck, yes,” she replied, rolling her hips upward until he started to slide further into her. “Are you going to let me make you cum in your trousers later too? Get you all worked up and then give you a lap dance and grind down on you until you explode?” His head spun at the image her words created, his wildest dreams never having come close to the image of Jemma Simmons whispering in his ear that she wanted to sit on his lap until they were both a mess.

“I'm going t’ cum so hard but you'll be so wet that we won't know who's stained my trousers more, me or you,” he replied, unable to hold back as he pushed all the way inside her, noises of satisfaction at the feeling of finally being surrounded sliding from his lips with abandon. “God you're so tight and hot,” he mumbled, unable to keep his hips still as he started to move. He had dreamed of the moment so many times since he first met her, but every moment paled in comparison to feeling her body clinging to his as they finally became the one person they had been called for a decade. She wrapped her legs around his torso, crossing her ankles across the middle of his back, gasping when the next thrust drove him against her g-spot while also grinding against her clit.

“Oh, right there, just like that,” she praised, one hand latching onto his neck to keep their faces close while the other gripped the edge of the desk as he pumped into her with increasing vigour. The sounds of their lovemaking echoed through the room, his grunting increasing as he moved faster.

“Fuck, I’m so close. I'm going t’ cum,” he rushed, hips hitching against her, his cock throbbing as his balls drew up.

“Yeah? Going to fill me up?” She asked, kissing him on the neck, teeth scraping against his pulse point.

“Yes, yes, oh God,” the words came quickly and with hot pangs of breath. “Fuck, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! Jemma!” He gripped her hips tightly at the exclamation, pressing bruises into the delicate skin, thrusting frantically into her as he exploded.

She moaned loudly, feeling his cock jerking inside her, spurt after spurt of hot release painting her from the inside. She came again at the sensation and the way he said her name, muscles clamping down on him and milking him, body shuddering as he kept trying to push himself closer and deeper inside her as he kept cumming, gushing into her with reckless abandon.

“God, oh God, I can't stop.” His voice was shaking, hitching on the ‘s’ of stop. She stroked lazy, orgasm heavy hands up and down his back, the fabric of his shirt sticky and damp with sweat against his heated skin as he shook apart against her. She revelled in the feeling of his weight on top of her, his weaker arm trembling as he tried to keep from collapsing on her, braced against the heavy wood of the desk. The other remained at his side, fingers clenching compulsively where they remained on her hip, keeping her close to him.

It took a few moments before his hips stopped twitching, a wince crossing his features as he pulled his oversensitive cock from her, groaning at the sight of his cum dripping from her cunt. His body twitched, desperate to become aroused again at the sight even as he fell backwards into the plush leather of the chair for the desk. He couldn't help but reach forward, dragging a finger through her folds, pushing his cum back inside her, feeling how soaked she was inside from her own arousal and his release. He stayed playing with her like that for a few moments as his blood stopped pounding in his ears and his pulse returned to normal, fingers swiping through the mess of their combined fluids and drawing small aftershocks from her body.

“We should get back,” she whispered, breaking the spell of silence that had fallen over them. He blushed, pushing himself to his full height, wondering when he had managed to collapse back into the office chair while perusing her body in such an intimate way.

“O’ course,” he replied, swallowing thickly, a sense of dread about this being a one off suddenly filling his mind. They had not spoken of what this would mean. What may happen after, minds too clouded with lust in the moment. Their conversation from earlier, academic in a way he wasn't used to anymore, having sparked a fire in his blood which was only exacerbated by the way her dress clung to her curves, breasts bouncing as she had laughed at the party. “Uh, let me… let me find something for you t’ clean up with,” he mumbled left hand trembling as he began tucking himself away into his trousers before starting to search his pockets, looking around to see if his jacket was on the floor where it had fallen earlier. He startled when he felt her tiny hand against his wrist, the skin-warm metal of the ring on her right hand pressing into the bone at his wrist.

“I don't want you to,” she said, voice soft but thick in resolution. She didn’t know if he would believe her if she said the words now; if he would accept that she loved him more than anything if she confessed after being intimate for the first time. She wanted to though. Wanted to scream it from the rooftops, ignore section 17 while holding him tight and never letting him leave her side. Instead, she bit her lip, trying to find the way to convey to him what he meant to her. What they meant to her.  “I want to be able to feel you still. To have you with me.”

The words were whispered into the darkness, her voice holding conviction even was it was interlaced with fear; terror that he would regret what happened between them. He met her eyes in the darkness then, grabbing her and pulling her into a searing kiss, alleviating everything that had been running through her head. She giggled against his lips before breaking away, correcting the top of her dress so that her breast was safely covered before running her hands through her hair, straightening herself as she stood on wobbly legs. “We have that hotel about two minutes away booked for our cover. Room 1219. Big bed, nice bath, conveniently placed chair…” she trailed off, smiling up at him. “I'll make my goodbyes then meet you there?”

“Always,” he breathed out, a smile breaking out across his face as she rummaged around in the bag she had dropped until she could find a room key, tucking it into the pocket of his shirt. She gave him a wink before unlocking the door and sauntering out, her gait confident even in the ridiculous heels she was wearing as she sashayed to the stairs. He chuckled to himself, looking down to see how much of a mess he was, unable to keep the grin off his face as he fixed himself up enough to slide out of the building and up the hill. If he was right, by the time she made it to the hotel he could have a bath ready for the two of them to share. They still had a lot they needed to talk about, but for the first time since water had closed in around them, he wasn’t scared of the conversation or what the future might hold.


End file.
